prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Red
is a ruler of the Phantom Empire and the true main antagonist. He serves as Queen Mirage's adviser, who locates things for her. It was revealed that he is the one who controlled Mirage. His real name is . He is in fact a god like Blue and they were siblings. Personality As an advisor, he is very loyal to Queen Mirage and is always seen with her. He often orders the generals around, under her order. He shows her something with his mirror about the Cures. He is also the mastermind behind the Phantom Empire's who using Mirage to conquer the Earth. As Red, he is very ruthless, cunning, manipulative, deceitful and cruel as he took interest in Cure Lovely. He at first wanted to turn her into the next Queen Mirage, but it failed and now wants to defeat her for vengeance. He also harbors resentment towards Blue for creating everything. Abilities He can use the mirror to show Mirage something as seen in episode 2, often showing her about the new Cures. it is unknown if he can perform any attacks because he is too powerful. He can also control Queen Mirage and make her become more evil. He can also used the red crystal to placed people's chest for manipulation. Like Phantom, he can use Eternal Gauge to trap people in mirrors. Appearance As in the look, it is an ordinary mirror, and has a face with red eyes, and mouth, however specifically also a person's silhouette is inside. Inside his mirror is a figure who resembles Blue with dark blue body and inside resembling Blue's Cross Mirror Room. When he influences Mirage, his eyes will shine. In episode 43, it is revealed that the figure inside is known as Red with red spiky hair and eyes. He also wears a black sweater and red pants, making him a direct contrast in both clothes and appearance to Blue, and has very pale skin. His appearance resembles Blue. In episode 45, he changes his wardrobe into a dark red suit with a black belt and a dark purple cloak. He also wears long gray boots with red bandages wrapped between his knees and ankles. History He, along with Queen Mirage and the other generals were sealed in Axia box in the Blue Sky Kingdom until Hime opened it and they begin the invasion. He also reveals the whereabouts of new Pretty Cures that appear in Pikarigaoka, such as Cure Lovely in the second episode, and informs Queen Mirage about where the Phantom Empire's invasion of Earth has been decreased because of the Cures counterattacking. He also reveals Cure Honey and her ability to soothe everyone with her singing once she starts appearing more often. He is revealed to be the mastermind behind everything, controlling Queen Mirage by making her believe that Blue was using Cure Lovely in order to defeat her, and making her more resentful. He also intervened and snapped the Oresky Trio out of being purified. When Blue nearly free Mirage from his influence, he intervened before it complete and bring her back to the Phantom Empire. When Mirage asks Deep Mirror about Blue's feelings, he proclaim to her that Blue abandoned her and stated that Loves and happiness were fluke and always remained on Mirage's side as he influence her as Mirage eyes become lifeless. When Lovely fight Mirage, he quickly influences Mirage and tells her to despise everything which causes Mirage to go berserk. When she becomes normal, he decides to go after Lovely in hopes of controlling her and turning her into the next Queen Mirage. In episode 44, he brings forth a red Saiark for Lovely to fight. As she does, he tells her about how all of the people she saved is experiencing love and happiness except for her, which causes her feelings to waver. Using a crystal he embedded into her chest, he amplifies Lovely's pain and sadness and explains that she could change the world for her own happiness and make others suffer. He almost has her completely under his control when Seiji calls out to her, causing her to break free from Red's temptation and to destroy the crystal. At the end of the episode, he considers targeting Seiji and warns Blue that he will consume the Earth with hatred and anger. In episode 45, he meets up with Seiji and gives him a red crystal, intent on controlling him, and succeeds. He also creates a Santa Saiark to attack the Cures. After the Saiark was defeated, he revealed the manipulated Seiji as his powerful weapon to use against the Cures. In episode 46, he taunts the Cures by saying that Seiji left Megumi and they were easily defeated. He and Seiji head to the red planet and watched as the world becomes full of chaos. In episode 47, he watches as Seiji battles against the Happiness Charge! Cures and get purified. Blue and Mirage tell Red that the world is full of love but he refuses to hear of it. Cure Lovely tells him that love is invincible and asks him if he actually had someone he cared about, which makes him even more angrier as he prepares to attack the Cures. In episode 48, he starts to fight the Cures himself. He defeats them easily, even resisting Innocent Purification, and sealing Honey, Fortune and Princess away in mirrors, along with Seiji and the mascots. He then tells Cure Lovely that life on his planet was destroyed, while life on the Earth, with the help of Blue, flourished and he grew jealous of him. For that reason, he wanted to do the same to the Earth. Relationships *[[Blue|'Blue']]: It is possible that they have a connection between their kingdoms. He also looks similar to Blue. He harbors a lot of hatred and jealousy towards Blue and wants to destroy everything he had created so he could feel the same despair that he had been feeling. It was shown that they are both gods and are also brothers. *[[Queen Mirage|'Queen Mirage']]: He served as her adviser. He always reports to her something using the mirror. He gives orders to the generals under Mirage's command. It was revealed that he is the one who controlled Mirage, and the main villain of the series. Whenever Mirage slowly becomes good, he often influences her, fueling more anger towards Blue. During the final battle with Cure Lovely, he fuels her with even more hatred, causing her to go on a destructive rampage. Trivia *As Deep Mirror, he is based on the Magic Mirror from Snow White. *He is the second villain to use a mirror to locate an object, preceded by Shadow. *Like Klein, he does not physically battle the Cures until the final battle. *He is the second villain to control the main villain, preceded by Noise, who controlled Mephisto. * His mirror room resembles an alternative version of Blue's Cross Mirror Room. * In the official profile, his eyes and reflection are purple. *Mirage was thought to be the main antagonist until he shows his true intentions just to hide the true villain. * He and Blue look very similar in appearance. * His Saiarks have different shaped sunglasses and their environment is currently unknown. * His and Blue name's both refer to colors. * He is the second villain to have his own personal monster, after Joker. * In episode 45, Red is revealed to be a god like Blue. * Like Phantom, he can also use Eternal Gauge. * It was revealed that he is the Red Planet's god. *It is revealed in episode 49 that he is actually Blue's older brother. Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Phantom Empire Category:Villains